


You’re Bittersweet, Baby

by gay_pasta



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Beach Movie AU, F/F, NO SHIPPING IRL PEOPLE JUST MINECRAFT, idk - Freeform, real life au?, what the fuck is a beta read
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:13:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29925669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gay_pasta/pseuds/gay_pasta
Summary: Puffy lives on beach niki comes to beach shenanigans ensue
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Cara | CaptainPuffy/Niki | Nihachu, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	You’re Bittersweet, Baby

**Author's Note:**

> instead of writing the pirates fic im writing beach aus can you tell i like the ocean??

Puffy stood in the sand, water lapping over her ankles. The sun-dappled over the ocean, smooth blue reflected in the rolling waves. Seabirds called over the cliffs, soaring over the little town. As the wind blew through Puffy’s hair, she let out a sigh. She let her feet sink into the ground, damp grain slipping up her legs. “Puffy!” A voice shouted over the crashing ocean, rushing through the breeze. 

Puffy’s eyes brightened, and she stumbled through the dusty sand. Bad stood in the doorway of his shop, shaking his head. “Puffy, you can’t just leave work whenever,” He chastised. She smiled at him. “But Bad,” She gestured wildly around her, “It’s such a beautiful day!” Bad rolled his eyes, but his face cracked into a reluctant smile. “Yeah, yeah. C’mon, scoot!” She giggled, stepping back inside the building.

Carefully tying the apron around her waist, she returned to the front desk, smiling brightly. The screen door at the front of the shop was propped open with a trash can, sea breeze blowing gently through the opening. Jack walked in through the open screen, giving Puffy a little salute. “Puffy, can I get a…” He squinted at the menu. “Soft serve chocolate, a cup of um...mint, and a cone of strawberry?” Puffy grinned. Jack tapped his foot nervously, fingers drumming over the table. 

“Did Tommy and Tubbo hold you hostage?” Jack looked behind his shoulder. “Shhh! They’ll hear you.” Puffy heard a rustle at the window and a yell. “You traitor bastard!” She saw three heads pop up, Tommy dragging his finger over his neck, staring Jack down. Ranboo mouthed a silent “Sorry,” Tubbo vaulted through the open window, running up to Puffy, hugging her. Puffy laughed. “Hey, Tubbo!” He ducked under the bar, grabbing a handful of M&Ms and dashing away. He ran back to Tommy, snickering and handing him half of the candies. Jack smiled weakly, holding out his wallet. 

Puffy turned to the freezer, scooping the strawberry and mint. The soft-serve machine buzzed noisily as the chocolate squirted out. She turned back to Jack, and he awkwardly pressed the bills down to the table, holding the frozen treats in his hands. He made his way carefully outside, Tubbo grabbing at his mint ice cream. Tommy laughed maniacally as he smeared chocolate all over his face, and Ranboo took his strawberry. 

Puffy sighed, laughing lightly, taking the money and putting it into the cash register. She heard flip flops moving quickly, and Ranboo crashed back into the shop, crumpled dollar bills in his hand. “Sorry, sorry,” He apologized profusely, and Puffy swapped his money for Jack’s. He nodded, dashing back off. Bad walked in from the storeroom, chuckling. “Quite the handful, huh? Those muffins.” Puffy gave him a fist bump, and he looked out through the door.

A boy in blue walked across the boardwalk, and Bad’s eyes widened. His face went red. Puffy looked at Bad, a smirk spreading across her face. “You want me to give you some space?” She nodded to the back door. Bad nodded rapidly, his ears the color of maraschino cherries. Puffy backed out of the room, smiling sweetly. The boardwalk creaked lightly under her feet, children dashing past the alley she stood in. 

Puffy leaned dramatically against the burger stand, Sapnap scowling at her. “Dude. My boss is gonna kill me if you stop business. Why aren’t you selling ice cream?” Puffy grinned, shrugging. “Bad’s boyfriend came around.” Sapnap laughed. “They’re finally dating? Too long, man.” Puffy shook her head, pulling on her cheeks. “God, I wish Bad would ask him out.” 

“Speaking of which…” Puffy turned to him, tilting her head. “What’s goin’ on with you and your boys?” Sapnap rolled his eyes. “We’ve been going out for, like, a month. This is old news.” Puffy gasped. “What?! And you didn’t tell me, your mum?” Sapnap grinned, awkwardly rubbing his neck. “We, um, kinda wanted to keep it a bit on the down-low, I guess. Didn’t really know how my parents would react.” Puffy smiled. “Dude. That’s awesome, Sap.” 

“So,” Sapnap leaned in conspiratorially, wiggling his eyebrows. “Have you got anyone?” Puffy flushed. “I...no. Not...at the moment.” Sapnap frowned. “Aw. Maybe you’ll have a summer romance this year, you know, like in those movies you watch.” Puffy pressed her head to the counter, staring at the ketchup bottle. “You mean after all the other years of nothing? I dunno. Maybe I’ll just...live with my cats after I get through high school and college.” 

“Awww, Puffy, you’ll find someone,” Karl patted her head. Puffy immediately shot up, grabbing him into a hug. “Karl!” She fawned. “I haven’t seen you in, like, a week!” Karl giggled, giving Sapnap a light kiss over the counter. “Just came over to say hi to Bad. The library has been really busy!” Karl glanced over at the shop. “Seems like Bad is held up, though.” Puffy let him go, standing on her tippy toes, trying to peep over at him. “Is Skeppy still there?” Karl nodded, smiling sweetly. “He and Bad look really happy together!” 

Puffy heard someone clear their throat awkwardly, and she grabbed Karl and pulled him away from the stand. “Sorry,” Sapnap muttered to the customer, taking their order. “Bye, Sappy!” Karl called. They walked down to the water, heading towards the little crew of chaos. Tubbo and Ran7d boo were making a sandcastle, and Tommy was trapping fiddler crabs in a sandy gladiator arena. The crabs would crawl out, and he’d get a new one. “Hi, Puffy!” Ranboo beamed at her. 

Puffy leaned down, ruffling his hair. “Are you all behaving?” She asked playfully. Tommy looked up at her incredulously. “No.” He announced. “We are building a crab army.” Tubbo grinned. “Yeah!” Ranboo tilted his head. “I’m just making a sandcastle.” Karl kneeled in the sand. “Have you guys seen Phil?” Tubbo nodded quickly. “He said he was cleaning the guest house! Wilbur’s friend is coming to stay here!” Karl flicked his thumb up. “Great!” He bounced up, brushing the sand off of his knees. 

“Bye!” Ranboo waved as they walked back along the sand. “What’d you need Phil for?” Puffy nudged Karl. “Oh!” Karl blinked. “He said he had some wilderness survival books he was willing to donate, and he said to come and get them anytime.” Puffy nodded. “Yeah, he’s the kind of guy to have those kinds of books, huh.” Karl stretched, hair fluffing up against the breeze. 

They walked around the streets, tourists with their bright colors flocking like birds, actual birds pecking at crumbs on the sidewalk. Puffy whistled, apron slung over her shoulder. “Ay, Karlos!” Quackity’s voice blared from Karl’s phone. “Aah! Q, you’re on speakerphone!” Karl giggled. Quackity made various kissing noises into his phone, making Karl’s ears go slightly red. “Hey, Quackity,” Puffy called into the mic. “Puffy! Hey!” He shouted. She laughed. Karl yanked his phone back, switching it away from the speakerphone. “Quack, how are you?” He murmured into the phone. Puffy could hear Quackity’s muffled replies, and she smiled, rolling her eyes.

They came upon Phil’s house, Karl still laughing with his boyfriend. Puffy jogged up the steps, waiting on the deck for Karl to come up. “Bye, Q,” He sang into the phone, and put it back in his pocket. Puffy jabbed her finger into the doorbell. “Coming!” Phil’s voice echoed through the house. He pulled the door open, smiling at the two of them. “Ah, Karl! Come in, come in.” They followed him through the doorway, a cat dashing away into the house. “Take off your shoes, please,” Phil called, moving deeper into the hall. Puffy yanked off her sandals, leaving them on the rug. Karl dropped his sneakers unceremoniously next to hers. 

A half-made bed lay in a smaller room and Puffy looked at it curiously. Tubbo had said something about one of Wilbur’s friends coming, right? Phil gestured for them to come into the kitchen, and he kissed his wife before heading up the stairs. Kristen had just come back from work, and she offered them chocolate. “I’ve got milk chocolate and bittersweet chocolate.” Karl eagerly accepted, grabbing a piece of bittersweet chocolate. Puffy took the milk chocolate, and Karl looked at her curiously. “I’m not the biggest fan of bittersweet,” She explained. Karl shrugged but ate his chocolate. 

Phil came slowly back down the stairs, a pile of books in his arms. “Here you go, Karl,” He said, muffled behind the books. “Oof,” Karl murmured. He took half the books, and Puffy took the other half. “Thanks, Phil!” He called as they left the room. They slipped their shoes back on, and carefully made their way down the stairs. They walked across the street, getting a few puzzled glances from passersby. 

The library stood, quaint and pretty, atop the hill. Karl led her around the back, pushing the screen door open. The librarian hurried over, taking them to the area where the books belonged. Karl waved to Puffy as she left, and Puffy made her way down the hill. 

Wilbur’s car sat outside Phil’s house. Puffy saw Fundy dragging his suitcase out of the trunk, and she ran up. Fundy’s head shot up, and he ran to hug her. “Fundy! I’ve missed you!” He grinned, bumping shoulders with her. Wilbur stepped out from behind the car, offering Puffy a fistbump. “Tommy and Tubbo’ll be so excited to see you!” Wilbur smiled. “I haven’t seen them in a bit. How tall are they?” Puffy rolled her eyes. “Too tall,” She complained. 

Fundy crossed back to the car, pulling open the passenger door. Puffy heard him conversing with someone, and she tried to peek over and see who it was. Fundy helped a girl with pink hair out of the car, and Puffy’s breath caught in her throat. “Puffy,” Wilbur announced, “Meet my friend, Niki.” Niki turned around, shyly offering a hand to Puffy. She took it, feeling her face get warm. “Hi,” Niki murmured. Puffy nodded, swallowing. “...Hi.” Pulling her hand away, she turned quickly on her heel. “Welp, I’ll, uh, leave you to it. I’ll...tell Tommy and Tubbo you’re here.” She awkwardly threw out some finger guns and speed-walked down the street. 

“Fuck Wilbur and his hot uni friends,” She muttered under her breath. She sped over to the ice cream shop, collapsing into a folding chair in the backroom. Bad poked his head in. “Puffy, thank goodness! We-“ He tilted his head and frowned. “You alright?” Puffy looked up at him, face red. “Bad, pardon my language, but I’m fucked.” 

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Niki felt the soft sea breeze flow through her open window. Wilbur’s music played on the car stereo, and Fundy was typing away at his keyboard. “Niki, we’re almost there. Have you got all your art stuff with you?” Wilbur turned to her. She giggled. “What are you, my dad?” Wilbur made a fake angry face. “Young lady…” Fundy groaned. “Are we there yet?” 

Wilbur smirked. “Actually,” He called to his son, “Yes.” The car rolled to a stop, and Fundy leaped out. He grabbed a bag, dragging it up the stairs. Wilbur stepped out more slowly, moving towards the side of the car, pulling out a suitcase. Niki just sat in the car, staring out at the trees and hills. She heard a higher voice and heard Wilbur talking to someone.

Fundy came to her door, pulling it open. “Puffy’s here. I promise she’s nice.” He held out an arm, and Niki took it. She stared at Phil’s house for a moment, then turned. A girl with long, curly pale hair stood next to Wilbur, and her face was slightly pink. “Puffy. Meet my friend, Niki.” Niki reached out an awkward hand. “H-hi,” She stuttered. “Hi,” Puffy responded, shaking Niki’s hand easily. She had soft hands. Puffy’s face was very red. 

She turned around, mumbling something about Tommy and Tubbo, and dashed off. Niki tilted her head, intrigued. “Niki!” Kristin stood atop the steps. Niki smiled and made her way up all the stairs. Kristin hugged her when she reached the top. “Fundy brought your stuff up.” She grinned. Niki made her way into the house, seeing a little paper plaque in front of a room, with her name scrawled out onto it.

She opened the door, where she saw a white painted room. The window lay open, and the water was easily visible from her viewpoint. Her bags already lay on the bed, and she moved them to the floor. The salty air blew against her face, and she sighed. What a pretty town, huh?


End file.
